Second Chances: You Can't Always Pick Your Family
by jtbwriter
Summary: When marital problems hit both of their children, Rick and Laurie Simon find themselves trying not only to help them, but save one of them from danger. Dedicated to all the loyal Simon and Simon fans, past and present!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: You Can't Always Pick Your Family

When marital problems hit both of their children, Rick and Laurie Simon find themselves trying not only to help them, but save one of them from danger.

Dedicated to all the loyal Simon and Simon fans, past and present!

(This is a fictional story, and no money is being made from it. The characters from Simon Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while, I promise to put them back when I'm done.)

Striking out blindly, she hit the man hard in the stomach, like her brother had taught her.

While he doubled up with pain, she grabbed Petey in his carrier and her purse and ran out of the room, then saw that the front door was open. Frightened, she rushed out then slammed it closed.

Hearing her name yelled, she turned around, startled, and saw her mother exiting her car.

"Mom …he's drunk or something, he hit me! Please take me home with you!" Robin cried, as her mother came running to her and the baby.

"Who hit you, Robin? Was it Ian?" Anger flashed in Laurie's eyes, then softened as Robin nodded sorrowfully, holding onto her.

"I thought at first it was him, I heard cussing and swearing at the back door, and I got mad and wouldn't open it. He must have used his key, because he came into the bedroom and started threatening me, only; he never put the lights on, Mom. I never saw his face and his voice wasn't the same." She said, puzzled.

"Get in the car, Robin. I'll get your coat and have a few words with Mr. Whitecloud, if it is him." She watched her mother stride towards the house and dazedly went to the car, putting little Peter into the back seat, then sliding in herself.

As she waited, thoughts tumbled through her head. How could her loving husband have changed so? He had been irritable and snappish, but to actually take a swing at her……and after promising to talk things out last night, too.

"Robin! Call your father and your Uncle, it's not Ian….No! Let go, you animal!" her mother's voice was filled with anger but then…no sound.

Twisting around, Robin gaped as she saw her mother fighting with a dark-haired man, then knee him in the groin and race to the car, as the young mother instantly started the engine. Jumping in the driver's seat, Laurie went to close the door, only for another man to pull Robin out as she screamed then drag her out of the car.

"Robin!" Laurie called, then saw the man turn and drop Robin, starting to advance toward her.

"Hawk, it was you, you hit me!" Robin recognized Ian's cousin, then everything fell into place.

"Go for help, Mom, save Petey!" Robin cried, staggering to her feet, then she ran toward the house, causing both men to go after her. Her mother immediately gunned the motor and took off, driving around the corner out of sight then stopping dead.

Listening for pursuing footsteps, Laurie turned on her watch and pushed the transmitter button.

"Laurie?" Rick and A.J.'s voices answered, and she immediately hit the send button.

"Guys, Hawk and Redfern just tried to grab me, then they chased Robin into the house. I'm around the corner and I have Petey, but we've got to get to her. Please call Ron." she begged, panic coloring her voice.

"Just stay where you are, darlin'. I'll call him, A.J. and I will be right there. Whatever you do, don't leave the baby." Rick ordered, his tone calming to the fear coursing through her.

"I promise, Rick. Hurry, love!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Grandma, look!" Andy Simon reached back with all his might, then threw the basketball into the hoop against the barn.

"Whoa, Andy!" Laurie stopped feeding the chickens and stared. "Good work, you're going to be even better then your dad one of these days."

"Really?" the little boy ran to her as fast as his legs would carry him and she quickly put down the basket of feed to catch him up in her arms and hug him.

"I love you, Gramma. I'm glad I get to stay with you instead of…" suddenly the little boy stopped in mid-sentence, his lip trembling.

"What is it, Andy, what's wrong?" Laurie was worried, then her nephew lowered his voice, as if ashamed.

"I'm not supposed to say things like that, Papa says it's not nice."

"Darling, what things? It's okay to tell the truth, except when it might hurt someone's feelings. Is that it?"

She had a sudden inkling as to what the little boy was going to say.

He nodded. "I'm not supposed to say I like you better then Grandma Angie. She doesn't play with me or tell me stories, and she yells a lot. I don't think she likes me or Papa."

Any other child, Laurie would have dismissed his worries as a reaction to being punished or a one-time problem with Angelina. But Andy was not given to saying things he didn't mean…….

"Andy, your Grandma Angie loves you, and she likes Papa too. She just has a different way of showing it, that's all. Let's take a break." Laurie put her grandson down, then picked up the basket of feed and led the way to the patio. Mike was sitting expectantly by a small hamper and glasses, and she saw both dog and boy glance at the container with anticipation.

"Honey, you and Mike sure have good cookie sense." She laughed, and saw Andy brighten up.

Once he was settled down with a cookie and some juice, Laurie took a deep breath.

"Andy, you know your Mama is your Grandma's only child, right?" He nodded.

"Well, your Grandma isn't used to little boys like I or Grandpa are, that's all. Let me tell you, once she gets used to you and the games you want to play or things you like to do, you'll get along with her just fine." Laurie assured him.

His hazel eyes, so like his father's blinked. "What about Papa? When will she like him? Mama says Grandma doesn't mean it, but she's always saying bad things at Papa."

Laurie started to boil inside, but tried to play it cool. "What things, Andy?"

"She says Papa could do better then be a nothing cop, and Mama told her that's not right and Grandma said if we'd only move to Phoenix, he could get a pushy job with more money." Laurie realized Angelina had said "cushy", but the gist was exactly what she had feared.

"Well, I don't think Papa wants you to worry about him getting along with Grandma. I'm sure he just wants you to be respectful to your grandmother." Laurie explained. "But you want to know something, I think both your Papa and Mama would be very proud for how much you care about Papa's feelings. And I am too!" she added, tearing up at the happy look on Andy's face.

Andy beamed at her, "Honest?"

"Honest!" Laurie smiled at his earnest face, then hugged him, saying "I love you, Andy! You and LaLa make me so happy!"

"And Mike?" Laurie looked over then burst into laughter at the sight of Mike nosing his face into the bag of cookies on the table.

"Especially Mike, you old cookie monster!" she pulled the sack away from him then pulled out a cookie and gave it to him on the ground, where he gobbled it up with glee.

Suddenly a cold sensation came over her. "No, not now, I don't want it now!" she thought, panicked.

"Andy, we need to go in, I have to call Uncle Rudy and Grandpa." She said, as calmly as she could.

Grabbing his hand then telling Mike to come in, she hustled them both in the house and managed to get Andy settled in front of the television. "Andy, if Grandma doesn't hear the door, can you let Uncle Rudy and Grandpa in." He nodded, his attention fixed on a cartoon.

Picking up the phone, she hit Rudy's number, then "heard" Rick call to her.

"Laurie, I'm on my way…."

"Rick, I'm dizzy, I got Andy and Mike in, but hurry love, so cold." She "told " him, then gasped as everything started to whirl around. She heard Rudy's voice from far away, then she was in the dark.

Rick gunned his truck into the driveway, vaulted out of the truck, leaving keys and groceries behind. As he ran up the walk, he saw his grandson open the door, a serious look on his face.

"Grandpa, Gramma doesn't feel good."

His first instinct was to rush past him, but Rick made himself stop and hug Andy. "Good boy, thanks for looking after Grandma. You wait here and let Uncle Rudy in, okay?"

"Okay, Grandpa." The little boy smiled importantly.

Rick went inside and saw Laurie collapsed on the sofa, with Mike under one arm as if for support.

"Sweetheart, I'm here." He quietly said, then Mike moved over to let him sit and she immediately sagged into his arms, breathing rapidly.

"Just take it slowly, darlin'." He tried to soothe her, then saw her open her eyes. "Rick?"

"Breathe for me, Laurie, please. Let it go, whatever you saw, let it go."

At once she relaxed, then she became aware of Andy at the front door, looking at her with his big eyes.

"Andy, is he…?"

"Shhh, it's all right, angel. He's fine, he's okay." Rick felt her breathing ease.

"Hey, Andy!" Rudy and Oscar were at the door, and Andy very importantly let them in, telling them, "Grandma's not feeling good, she asked me to let you and Grandpa in for her."

Oscar looked over at Rick and Laurie with a relieved glance, as Rudy hugged Andy, saying, "Thanks, pal, for being here with Grandma. I've got a surprise for you as soon as I take care of her, okay?"

"Yeah!" the child responded, bringing a smile to Laurie's face.

"Rick, how is she?" Oscar came to her side, then she reached up to hug him, only for him to lift her up and carry her to the bedroom.

"She's better, Dad. Mike was with her, Darlin', do you hurt anywhere?" Rick asked her as her father placed her gently on the bed.

"No, but what I saw, it was awful, Rick. I had stay calm for Andy, though. I managed to put my head between my knees and stop the dizziness, but it was …I was there and it was in slow motion." Laurie told them haltingly, tears now running down her cheeks.

Rick couldn't bear to see her cry, he put his arms around her and held her, rubbing her bad arm gently as he felt her sobs start to ease. Oscar wiped his eyes surreptitiously as Rudy came in the room, then told him,

"I'll talk to Andy, see how he is."

Laurie immediately raised her head from Rick's shoulder. "Dad, please make sure he wasn't scared, I couldn't bear it if I made him afraid."

"Baby, he wasn't when we came in, he was very proud that you asked him to let us in." Oscar leaned over and kissed her, then closed the door behind him.

At once Rudy sat down and took Laurie's pulse, then looked at husband and wife.

"You're a little rapid, missy. I want you to tell us what you saw, so you can let it go. We won't let it happen, I promise."

She took a deep breath as Rick settled her against him. "It was dark, then suddenly I was in a room, and a man was standing there, he had a knife to Robin's throat, and he was threatening to kill her. I was trying to pull her away from him, pleading with the man to let her go. Robin jerked away from him and we ran. Suddenly he was in front of us, then he grabbed her again and …cut her throat."

Laurie started to cry again as she said, "She fell down bleeding, then the man came at me as I knelt down, trying to stop the bleeding on Robin's throat. The man, he, he lunged, then I heard barking, and suddenly I was here."

"Shhhh, it's all right, Laurie, I'm here, it's not going to happen, sweetheart." Rick took a handkerchief and wiped her eyes, then she managed a watery smile as he blew her nose for her.

"Better?" he asked, then she nodded. Rudy cleared his throat. "Missy, you heard noise in your vision again?"

"Yes, it's like I'm actually there. My premonitions are too real, Rudy. What am I going to do?" she sniffed, leaning against her husband. "I'm afraid to have the children with me, what if it happens again when they're here?"

"We can start by getting you stronger, honey. Joe said your premonitions might get more powerful, then start to lessen in their impact on you. I want you to start taking some extra vitamins every meal, and get more rest. You're doing too much, missy, the school district has got to stop taking advantage of you."

Rudy said firmly.

Rick pulled back and narrowed his eyes at Laurie. "Sweetheart, are you teaching two classes a day again? I thought that was just during the summer?"

"It was supposed to be just temporary, but…" Rick interrupted her, "But nothing, Laurie. I'm going to talk to the Chief; one class a day three times a week, that's all."

A stubborn look crossed her face. "Rick, I can't cut back on such short notice, the school's …."

"No." Rick was just as adamant. "If you don't call them, I will."

Both of them stared at each other, then wearily Laurie leaned her face against his. "I'm sorry, darling. I'll call them after lunch."

Rick's annoyance crumbled and he drew a shuddering breath as he kissed her then hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry too. My beautiful, fierce girl, I love you, you know. I don't want to lose you. Forgive me for being bossy."

"Oh, I do." She nuzzled his neck as she cuddled against him, then smiled up at Rick. "I love you too. I'd rather be home anyway, to tell the truth." She sighed. "These kids this year are different, but I'll give them another chance. But no more double classes."

"That's my sweetheart." Rick kissed her again, then Rudy clearing his throat made him laugh.

"I don't know whether to cry or laugh about you two, but I'll call the Cultural Center myself if I have to." He told them. "Now let's get some lunch into you. Rick, call Robin and see if she and Ian can come over, I'd feel better myself to see them."

After lunch, Robbie and Ramona came to pick up Andy, and while they were visiting with Oscar and Rudy, Laurie remembered her conversation with her grandson.

"Rick, I need to tell you something Andy told me this morning, I think we need to talk to the kids about Angelina." She explained, taking him by the hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"No, don't tell me she started bad-mouthing Robbie again to her daughter." Rick groaned, then saw by his wife's startled look he had hit the nail on the head.

"What else did she tell Andy?" Rick asked abruptly, sitting at the kitchen table.

Relating the little boy's worry, Laurie saw her husband's face go red, and she attempted to placate him.

"Darling, please, it's all right. I think we need to tell Robbie and Ramona together of what Andy has picked up from them."

A rap on the door frame announced their tall son, and Rick almost forgot his anger when he saw Robbie's laughing face.

"Pop, Andy keeps telling me how proud he is that he helped Grandma, what did he do?"

Rick let out a deep breath. "Sit down, son, we need to talk to you and Ramona, Darlin', ask Oscar if he and Rudy can take care of Andy for a few minutes."

Rick hated seeing that their grandson was right; the hurt on Robbie's face in hearing his son's words was immeasurable. Ramona took the Kleenex her mother-in-law offered, then sat silently for a moment as Laurie finished speaking.

"I'm so sorry, Mom, Dad. I can't believe Andy heard all that. Robbie has been telling me my mother will change, but this, this is beyond just her being jealous of Robbie and my children. For Andy to think she doesn't like him…." Robbie gripped her hand, then shook his head.

"Thank you for telling us. Mom, I know you and Pop have never interfered in things and Pop," he gazed at Rick, "You've put up with Angelina's rudeness and cracks for so long."

Robbie stopped, then looking at his wife's face, full of shame and embarrassment for her mother, quietly said "I won't ask you to choose between me and your mother, but we have to speak to Angelina for how she has treated Andy. He doesn't deserve this." Ramona looked up at him, then nodded.

"You're right, honey. Thank you for making it we. And if I have to ," she put her hand on his cheek, "it isn't a choice, it's my promise and my ..desire. It will always be you and our children."

Robbie leaned over and kissed her then blushed as Rick pretended to cover Laurie's eyes.

"What, I didn't say anything." Laurie grinned, then pulled out another Kleenex and dabbed her eyes.

"Before we let you two have a little time alone." She sighed, "The reason Andy was so proud of himself for helping was I had a premonition a while ago, a bad one."

Rick put his arm around her as she explained what happened, then he looked at their concerned faces.

"Your mom did everything right, and she was only out of it a moment or so, but still…" Rick hugged her and Laurie leaned against him as she added "I'm afraid what might happen if I don't get a warning or the children are in the middle of riding or something. I love having Andy and LaLa here, but not at the expense of their safety."

"Oh, Mom, it's okay, don't you know we trust you with them, you helped bring Andy and Lala to us." Ramona told her tearfully, then Robbie came around and the two of them embraced her.

"You blessed children." Laurie managed in between kisses. Finally a wail from LaLa and Andy's call,

"Mama, it's LaLa." broke them up, as Ramona shook her head.

"The one thing my angelic son hates is his sister needing a change." She laughed, then Laurie got up and led the way to the living room, saying, "His Uncle Oscar isn't too keen on it either!"


	3. Chapter 2

"He's what?"

Rick couldn't believe his ears, but A.J. looked grimly at him as he repeated himself.

"I'm sorry, Rick, but Ian's performances have been cut to four shows a week. That kid David, the one who Ricky took a shine to at his birthday party? Well, his brother is the Sir Percival for the matinees and he told his brother to tell Ricky he was sorry his uncle's shows were reduced. No wonder Ian's been avoiding us, he lied about being injured."

"But why? A.J., he should know by now we'd understand. God knows we know tough times, and we could always help out, is that why he and Robin decided to bank their money and get a house when prices lowered a bit?" Rick grumbled.

"Guess so, maybe that's why Laurie didn't make much of a fuss when they changed their minds about the place they picked out." A.J. replied, then he caught a look of disbelief from his brother.

"A.J., she's never kept secrets about the kids from me. I don't think Laurie knows herself. You know how non-interfering she is when it comes to their own decisions." Rick said, willing himself not to belief his wife would hold out on him.

"Now look, Rick, I didn't say she'd keep secrets from you. That's one thing I'm certain of." A.J. was annoyed and showed it. "I think she figured it out herself and didn't want to say anything until she was sure. One thing about my sis is, she's careful."

"I know, I know." Rick let out a breath, ashamed of himself.

He sat deep in thought for a minute, then a sneaky grin crossed his face. "Oh, I've seen that look before." A.J. couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I need to check with Mr. Thomas of the Knights, make sure he still wants Challenger." Rick picked up the phone while his brother shook his head. "The way your mind works…."

Twenty minutes later Rick was driving home, furiously going over his speech to his wife.

"I just happened to call The Knights, and I found out they canceled their request for Challenger. When were you going to tell me, Laurie. And how long have you known that your son-in-law was only working part-time?"

Suddenly he realized he was approaching the ranch, and reluctantly he "called" out to Laurie.

"Laurie?"

"Rick!" A sweet longing filled his thoughts, and for a moment he forgot all his anger.

"Almost home, sweetheart."

"I'm at the door, waiting for you, darling."

As he pulled into the driveway, he saw Laurie standing in the doorway, Mike jumping around her, then as soon as he came out of the truck, the happy dog jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Mikey, have you been a good dog with your Mom today, huh?" he affectionately teased the dog, then looked up and saw his wife.

"I missed you, Mr. Simon." She said, a troubled look on her face. At once his mood darkened, then he vowed to control himself, find out what she knew before jumping to conclusions.

"I missed you too, Mrs. Simon." He told her, then hugged her.

He felt her tremble against him, then he worriedly looked at her.

"What is it, Darlin'?"

"I found out something today, Rick. I didn't want to tell you before I knew for sure, but." She bit her lip, and he felt his heart melt.

"I'm here, Laurie. Tell me." He asked, then took her by the hand and sitting on the sofa, pulled her down next to him.

She had a relieved look on her face from his words, then swallowed hard.

"Rick, I found out Ian's been lying to Robin and us, his hours were cut because of lowered attendance, not from McDermott throwing him. Robin called, seems the office was looking for him to fill in and she had no idea he wasn't doing any weekday matinees."

He was floored, he knew she was telling the truth, but he needed to know more.

"What were you not sure about?" he pressed, his tone harsher then he meant.

"About him getting the trainers mad, they cancelled their order for Challenger and for Poor Boy. I thought it was because they had no room for them yet. I called Robin and she told me he's been snapping and getting angry easily. She just thought it was because his leg hurt." Laurie stood up, gazing at Rick then seeming to come to a conclusion.

"Rick, you didn't think I knew about what Ian was up to, did you? I was suspicious of the excuse for not buying the horses, but I didn't know he lied to Robin." Laurie was upset, then Rick fumbled for words.

" A.J. told me about Ian's hours being cut, I thought maybe Robin knew or told you in confidence…or?" he stopped, then blurted "you suspected he was being abusive to her."

"Rick, I knew they were having a problem, but when I asked her about it, she told me Petey was keeping them up all hours and that they were all right. How was I to know she was hiding a problem?" Laurie was getting angry, something Rick had seen so rarely with him that he didn't know how to react.

"How could you think I wouldn't tell you something awful like that, Rick? We don't know he's abusing Robin, and there's no way I'd accuse him of anything without some kind of proof." Rick stood up, his temper starting to heat up.

"Proof, Laurie, what proof do you need? He lied to her, he lied to us, heck, what else is he doing to our daughter, and what if he starts up on Petey?"

He saw his words hit home with her, as she turned pale and her voice trembled. "Rick, no…if I even ..God, please, no!"

Torn by conflicting emotions of anger and remorse, Rick grabbed up his jacket then started out of the room, saying, "I'm going for a walk, don't wait lunch on me."

Behind him he heard Laurie call after him, "Rick, please, don't go..."

As he banged the kitchen door behind him he started second guessing himself, "maybe I should have talked to Ian before this, maybe Robin didn't tell either of us because .. because he didn't hit her, maybe he's ashamed and prideful and needs to get himself together."

He walked and walked, while behind him the ranch never seemed so far away.

In their living room, Laurie sat, stunned. Rick had never done this before in all the years they had been together.

"I should have told him my worries, he shares everything with me, oh, what a stupid idiot I am. What if, no, I don't believe Ian would hurt my baby, but, why lie? Maybe I'm not such a good judge of character after all."

As the afternoon shadows deepened Laurie paced and sat, then huddled in the corner of Rick's chair, fighting tears.

"He had no right to yell at me though. I know he's worried, but I didn't yell at him. He jumped to conclusions, I've never lied to him, so why did he think I was covering for Ian?"

Suddenly she got the sense that someone was outside, and getting stiffly to her feet, Laurie went to the kitchen window where she saw a familiar figure.

"Oh, grandmother." She went outside to the patio, where the spirit of Kasey Adams stood.

"What can I do, grandmother, Rick's never done this before. He's never walked away from me, I don't know what to do, did I do wrong not to say anything before I was sure?" Laurie was losing the battle not to cry.

"Child, don't worry, he'll come home. He wouldn't be so mad if he wasn't so worried for Robin, and for your son-in-law. You did right to wait, but ..I can't tell you what you should have or shouldn't have done, you know what you need to do." Kasey smiled as Laurie wiped her face then nodded.

"I should have told him what I feared, but …I want Rick to trust my instincts, how do I know if I'm right about Ian?"

"You'll know, and so will he. Richard will find his way, and you will learn from each other again." With that Kasey smiled again then vanished.

Rick finally turned around at their little shack on the banks of the creek. He could see Oscar and Rudy's cabin in the distance on one side, and Towne and Temple's home on the other, and he cringed at their reaction to his leaving Laurie upset like that.

"I owe my girl an apology, she was only giving Ian the benefit of the doubt and now I've hurt her worse then he did." he realized, then started back to the ranch.

He was halfway back when he was seized by fear, "my God, I left her by herself, what if she gets sick or has a premonition, oh I'm an idiot!"

Breaking into a run, he frantically called to her, and as he approached the back of the house, he saw her standing at the back door.

"Rick!"

As he reached Laurie, he saw tears pouring down her face, then he grabbed her to him, saying, "I'm sorry, so sorry, sweetheart, please forgive me."

"Oh, darling, you came back, I'm sorry too." She wept, then buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't let go, my angel." Rick choked, trying not to break down. She raised her face to his, then started kissing him. He picked her up and carried her inside, caressing her face with his lips, then opening his mouth to hers hungrily.

Finally releasing her lips to catch his breath, he held her close as she cried softly "I love you, never leave me, Rick, please, I need you." Stroking her hair, he felt her calm down as he promised between kisses, "never again, I'll never leave you like that ever. Please forgive me for ever doubting you."

"I do, my dearest love." Laurie told him, her tears drying on his face. He just held her for a long moment then the rumble of both their stomachs brought a smile to their faces. "I need to feed my princess." he teased, carrying her through the kitchen and into their room.

"You always take care of me, love." She sighed then put her head against his chest.

Setting her down on their bed, he wrapped a blanket around his wife, then placed a kiss on her lips, saying,

"I'll be right back, sweetheart."

"I'll be waiting." She cooed back at him, and he groaned and embraced her again. "When you do that, my angel…"

After reluctantly releasing her, Rick made a stop at the refrigerator and loaded a tray, then returned to find Laurie had pulled over a small table and lit candles, placing them around the room.

Putting a large amount of sandwich fixings and 2 sodas on the table, he pulled her next to him and they took turns feeding each other. When they were both done eating, Laurie took Rick's hand in hers, then quietly said, "Darling, you were right, I should have told you what I suspected. I just can't believe Ian would turn like that."

Touched by her honesty with him, he pulled her hand to his lips, saying, "I don't think he has, but we need to find out the truth, Darlin'. No more guessing."

Taking the phone in hand, Rick punched in Robin and Ian's number, then heard a quavering, "Pop?"

"Robin, are you all right?" he asked, then heard his daughter take a ragged breath.

"No, Pop, can Petey and I come home? Ian's in Las Vegas, and I really need you and Mom."

Rick ached for his daughter. "Sure, honey, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, thanks, Pop. Let me talk to Mom." He turned and saw Laurie, a questioning look on her face.

"Here she is, honey. I'll be there in about 35 minutes."

Handing the phone to his wife, he told her, "I'm going to pick Robin and Petey up. Talk to her until I get there, okay?"

Laurie's eyes misted over, then she nodded. Taking the cordless from him, she softly said, "Robin, it's Mom. It'll be okay, tell me what happened, honey."

Rick wanted to kiss her, it was the right way to ask their girl.

Picking up his keys, he stopped and dropped a kiss on Laurie's cheek. "I'll call Oscar and Rudy, be right back."

"Love you." She whispered, then her eyes got big and Rick bolted from the room before he found out what his daughter had said.

As he pulled up to the neat tract home on the outskirts of Phoenix, Rick was troubled by the thought that Robin was so desperate to come home that she needed to wait until Ian was at work.

As he got out of their jeep, he saw Robin looking through the living room window, and he practically ran to the front door.

"Pop!" she opened the door, and then he heard her say "Mama, Pop's here, I see you in a little while, I love you."

Putting the phone down, she reached out for him as he came in, "Birdie, I'm here."

At once she clung to him, fighting back tears. "Pop, thank you for coming for us. You have to know, though." She sniffed, then looked him in the eye.

"Ian's lying, that's not why I want to come home. He has to work through his problem himself, but I think his cousins are behind a lot of this, and Hawk started bothering me today."

Startled, Rick looked at her. "You're kidding, why the low life piece of ….., Robin, did you tell Ian what you think?"

"No, because it just started a couple of weeks ago. And, Pop, I wanted Ian to have a relationship with his family." Robin added, then a cooing noise caught her attention and she managed a smile.

"Come on, Petey, Grandpa's here." She picked up her son from his carrier and hugged him, then put him into Rick's arms.

"There's my boy." Rick grinned at the dark-haired baby, who responded with a squeal of delight.

"Pop, he really likes you, I want Mom to get a picture of you two together." She beamed, then grabbed Petey's car seat and followed her father out the door.

Just as they reached the Jeep, a red Honda pulled up, and Rick frowned as he recognized Jason Redfern, one of Ian's cousins.

"Hey, Robin, where are you going?" he came skulking up the walk, only acknowledging Rick when Robin ignored him. "Uh, hi, Mr. Simon."

"Jason." Rick decided to play it by ear.

Robin looked at him. "I'm going to stay with my folks while Ian's in Las Vegas."

"Oh, well, I thought we could hang out, cousin. Why don't you unload the kid and we'll do something together." Jason asked, smirking at Rick.

"No, Jason. I'm married to your cousin, remember?. And I don't "unload" Petey anywhere, thank you. Come on, Dad. " Robin put Petey in his seat, then ignored Jason trying to hold the door open for her and went past him to slide in through the driver's side.

"Bye Jason." Rick said loudly, then pulled out sharply, causing him to jump back and swear aloud.

As they drove away, Rick felt the hair on his neck rise, then obeying his instincts he turned a sharp left into a cul-de-sac. Immediately there was a bang, then he saw through his rear view mirror a fender-bender occur on the street he had just turned off of. Making a u-turn, he drove back down the road, as Robin gasped, "Pop, that was Jason, you knew he was following us?"

"I had a feeling, honey. When we get into the house, I want you to call Ian and tell him he is to come to the ranch. You two have to have a long talk, and don't take no for an answer." Rick said firmly.

All the way home, Rick listened as Robin told him about Ian's increasing worry about bills and being able to pay their lease each month. "Pop, he even started having a drink with the guys after shows, he's never done that before."

"Honey, I think I know what his problem is, he's terrified he won't be able to support you, plus he must know he angered the other trainers into canceling their orders with us." Rick started, then realized she didn't know about that.

"Oh no, Pop, he didn't, I'm sorry." She put her head against his shoulder, tears in her voice.

"No, Robin, you've done nothing to be sorry about. I didn't know he hid that too." Rick was angry again, his son-in-law had a lot to answer for.

As they pulled into the ranch driveway and parked, Laurie came to the door, and Robin immediately raced to her as her mother opened her arms.

"Mama." Robin broke into tears, and Laurie embraced her. "Darling, it's all right. You and Petey are welcome here, and Ian will come home to talk things over, I promise."

Looking over Robin's shoulder, she saw that Rick had the car carrier with their grandchild, and she tightened her arms around the girl.

Feeling Robin's sobs diminishing, she handed her a handkerchief then led her into the living room to sit down, as Rick got Petey out of his car seat and put him to bed in the spare crib.

"I'm all right now, Mama. It's just, oh Pop will tell you about Ian's cousins." Robin sniffed, then blew her nose.

The phone rang just then, and Rick picked it up.

"Simon residence"

"Dad, is Robin and Petey with you?" Ian was on the line, sounding nervous.

"Yes, Ian, and I think after your performance tonight you need to come home. For one thing, your cousins have been harassing Robin and if you don't care about their treatment of your wife, I do." Rick told him tightly.

"Harassing her? No, they wouldn't do that. Robin means the world to me, I'd never let Hawk or Jason mistreat her." Ian sounded shocked, and Rick figured his son-in-law was telling the truth.

"Son, I'm sorry, but Jason asked Robin out right in front of me today, then started following us when she said no and got into an accident when we ditched him. I don't' know what their problem is, but if either of them come near her again, I'll call the police." He told him sternly.

There was silence, then Ian's ashamed tone let Rick know he got the message.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I do need to talk to you and Mom, and I owe Robin an apology." Suddenly a voice started yelling in back of Ian, then he came back on, sounding rushed.

"Dad, I have to go, someone just fell and I have to take their place. I don't think I'll be home tonight, can you and Mom and Robin meet me at the house tomorrow after 2, I'll explain everything later."

Rick hesitated, then Ian said, "Please, Dad?"

"All right, I'll drop Robin off on the way to work tomorrow, then your Mom and I will come by tomorrow afternoon." Rick reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks, Dad. Tell Robin I love her, and I'm sorry." Ian said good bye and hung up, then Rick turned to see two wide-eyed women gazing hopefully at him.

"He's very sorry, honey, and he says he loves you and he'll meet us at the house after 2 tomorrow. He was being yelled at in the background to take someone's place." Rick explained.

His daughter sighed. "That new assistant really hates Ian-we don't know why either. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow."

Suddenly Laurie looked at the clock. "Honey, it's almost eight, are you hungry? Let me fix us something to eat."

"No, Mama, let me, I haven't cooked for you in ages As it is, the Heritage called asking me to come back part time at full time salary; seems they've gone through three chefs the last month alone." Robin replied, then Laurie raised her eyebrows.

"The hotel called you back? How did Ian feel about this?"

"I hadn't had the chance to tell him…oh Mom ,do you suppose he heard me talk about it and got upset?" Robin got up, then Rick reached over and hugged her.

"If he did, then you two need to talk. I think Father Nick needs to give refresher lessons."

He heard the clearing of a throat and saw Laurie snickering.

"All right, Mrs. Simon, us too." He said, then grabbed her and pulled her down on the sofa as she laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day Rick and Laurie dropped their daughter and grandchild off at their house, making sure first Ian's cousins weren't around. As they headed to Rick and A.J.'s office, Laurie hung back a moment.

"Remember, darling, if either of those two jerks comes around, don't open the door, just tell them you'll call the police if they don't leave." She reminded her.

"I'll remember, thank you, Mom." Robin gave her a hug, then Laurie dropped a kiss on Petey's head.

"Be a good boy, Grandma and Grandpa will see you later."

As Laurie climbed in the truck, she spotted an unfamiliar car half a block away. "Rick, can we drive past that…."

"Already ran plates on it, sweetheart. It's not Hawk or Jason., but Ron will arrange to get us descriptions of their cars just in case." Rick took her hand and kissed it as she smiled ruefully.

"I should know my prince would be looking out for his loved ones."

Rick wriggled his eyebrows at her then kissed her, "And don't you forget it."

When they reached the office building, Laurie remembered Cecilia had asked her to pick up some dry cleaning she had nearby.

"Darling, I forgot Mom's stuff at the cleaners. Can I come back for you at lunch time?"

Rick snickered. " 'course, sweetheart. Didn't know I had that affect on you, did ya."

For an answer, Laurie leaned over and kissed him passionately until they were both breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered, then he pulled her back to him. "Never stop loving me, Laurie." He told her. "Never, ever, my heart." she replied, as he kissed her once more before hopping out of the truck.

"Drive careful."

She blew a kiss at him then drove off. When Rick went upstairs, he found his brother sitting at his desk, a wide grin on his face.

"You two make pikers out of the rest of us, exactly how long is she going to be gone, what, an hour?

Rick tossed a paper ball at him. "What, a man can't show his wife how much he loves her?"

"Yeah, but, geeze, you guys almost needed a room." A.J. chuckled, then Rick shook his head.

"Remind me to be your peanut gallery next time you and Linda are together, see if you're so funny."

After a couple of hours of work, Rick glanced at the clock. "Any more appointments, A.J.?"

"Nope, you can clear out, oh, wait, you have to wait for sis." He teased.

Suddenly Rick and A.J.'s watches lit up.

"Laurie?" both brothers said simultaneously.

Moments later Rick was on the phone to Phoenix P.D., as A.J. called to see if Ian had left Las Vegas yet.

"Laurie's on the corner of Rossmoor and Adobe, Ron, she's got the baby." Rick was shaking with panic inside; his daughter being hurt by those animals, his wife powerless to stop them for fear of something happening to Petey.

"Get a hold of Laurie, Rick, tell her a unit should be there right now, one of the neighbors saw what happened." The chief of detectives told him. "I'll meet you there."

"Thanks, pal." Rick hung up, then saw A.J.'s tense look.

"Ian left two hours ago, let's just hope those cousins of his didn't do something to him to get into the house." he said.

Immediately Rick pulled out his gun and put it in his holster. "Let's go, Ron'll meet us there."

Five minutes and three run signals found Rick screeching to a halt next to Laurie's Jeep. She was inside, holding Petey who was crying. Two police cars were set up down the street, and Ron was conferring with several officers.

"Darlin'. " Rick reached the car and she immediately climbed out and handed him Petey. "Rick, I heard her scream, we've got to get in there. One of the officers went up to the house, but they won't answer the door."

"Shh, Petey, Grandpa's here." Rick rocked the baby, who suddenly stopped crying to stare at him, then smile.

"That's my boy." He managed a grin, then handed Petey back to her as he saw hiswife trying remain calm .

"Thank God you came, love. I have a bad feeling, we have to get in the house, I think they've also got Ian." She explained.

"Laurie, you are not going in there, Ron will get them out, I promise." He tried to reassure her.

"Rick, you don't understand, they won't listen to the police, they will kill them both, please…." Laurie tried to tell him.

Ron came up to them at that moment. "Rick, they won't answer, Laurie thinks they might have Ian hostage, too?"

"I think they do, Ron, A.J. called the Knights and Ian left over 2 hours ago. I agree with Laurie, let me and A.J. go in the back, we know a way in that Hawk and Jason don't." Rick explained, then seeing the detective hesitate, added, "Look, A.J. and I know these two, they won't hesitate to kill. Please, Ron."

"All right, but put a Kevlar on, for goodness sake, your wife will tear me apart if you two don't come back okay." He sighed., then reached in his cruiser for two vests.

"Thanks." Rick couldn't manage anymore then that, seeing the trust his friend had in them. A.J. pulled his protection on, then went and hugged Laurie. "We'll be right back with Robin and Ian, sweetheart." Rick told her, adding his own embrace.

"I know you will, be safe for me, my darling." She replied, taking his hands, then putting them to her heart.

Moved, Rick kissed her, then released her to follow one of the officers through the growing police presence.

Skirting the back yard of the home directly behind Robin and Ian's, Rick and A.J. took turns vaulting the low wall as the officer covered them. Landing behind the shelter of a bougainvillea , Rick crept close to the patio door, only to see a body laying against the sliding door. Fearing the worst, he tried the door, and finding it unlocked, slid it noiselessly open. Peering in, he saw no light, then heard faint breathing.

He turned to see A.J. right behind him, and he mouthed, "Ian's alive-take him."

His brother nodded, then Rick carefully pulled at the young man's form and managed to slide him out the door. Seeing that A.J. was taking Ian to safety, Rick gave him a thumbs up then crawled inside the home.

Working his way on his stomach through the family room, he heard the two cousins' voices arguing , then saw his daughter, her wrists tied behind her and a cloth over her mouth, through the doorway of the kitchen.

Furious, he inched forward, then froze, as he saw Hawk Redfern open the front door, then yell, "Everyone back off or I start killing people!" Rick immediately "called" to Laurie. "Have Ron distract Hawk and Jason, I found Robin, I need to get her out of here." At once Laurie reassured him. "Take care of our baby, we'll get their attention." A minute later, Ron was on a bullhorn, "This is Captain Johnson, what do you want?"

Seeing both men's eyes watching the policeman standing on the lawn, Rick edged to where his daughter sat propped up against the door jamb. Taking out his pocket knife, he put his mouth next to her and whispered, "Honey, it's Pop. Don't move or make a sound."

He heard a soft intake of breath, then grabbing her hands to reassure her, he felt her squeeze his fingers.

Quickly cutting the tape binding her wrists, he grabbed her around her arms and pulled her as quietly as possible out of the room. Once she was in the hallway, he pulled the scarf off her mouth then helped her up and pushed her toward the back door. "Go, Robin, your uncle and Ian are outside." He whispered, then a yell from the living room caused him to urge her on.

"Be careful, Pop." She gasped, then ran to the back door. As she opened it, A.J. grabbed her and rushed her out. Just then Hawk Redfern came running into the room and Rick lost no time in cold cocking him with one punch. As the man hit the floor, his brother Jason called out, "Hawk, don't you touch her, she's mine!"

As Redfern shook his head and tried to get up, Rick snarled, "You'll never lay a hand on my daughter again, you animal." and slugged him in the jaw. He went out like a light, then Rick heard Jason's voice,

"You, how did you get in here?" He stood in the hallway, edging toward the kitchen.

"Never mind how I got in, you're going out in a body bag if you don't drop and spread 'em!" Rick warned, his hand aching from connecting with Hawk's face.

"I got more then one way out of here!" Jason boasted, then he rushed out the back door as Rick cursed then grabbing the other cousin by the collar, dragged him out the same way.

As he came out into the back yard, he saw his brother coming around the corner, then Jason heading the same way. A.J. immediately jumped on the younger man's back, trying to wrestle him to the concrete slab.

Rick dropped Hawk to the ground, then saw Redfern throw dirt into A.J.'s eyes, blinding him, as he tried to take A.J.'s gun from him.

Enraged, Rick started toward him, only for Hawk to come to and try to grab his ankle. Rick reared back and slugged him again, then turned, seeing his brother struggling with Jason.

Suddenly Jason managed to grab A.J.'s wrist and his gun skittered across the concrete. Rick froze as Redfern dragged A.J. in front of him through the bushes like a shield, yelling "Shoot and he dies!" Rick followed him, yelling, "Let him go!".

As Jason dragged the younger Simon across the neighbors' back yard, A.J. suddenly went limp, catching his assailant by surprise. Throwing him aside, Jason tried to run through an open gate, only for Rick to seize him from behind. Hitting him with a one-two punch that sent him crashing into a mass of wooden planters, Rick stood gasping for breath as Ron Johnson and his men grabbed and cuffed both men.

"You okay, little brother?" Rick puffed, seeing A.J. picking himself off the ground.

"That dirt in my eyes didn't feel too good, but I'm okay. That was some haymaker you threw." A.J. grinned.

"I wouldn't have been able to make like Ali if you hadn't played horsey with Redfern." Rick admitted.

"Rick!"

He turned and saw his wife running towards him, and he caught her up in his arms. "Sweetheart, we're okay, is Robin all right?"

"Yes, darling, she's just scared that Hawk and Jason were going to hurt you and A.J.." she smiled with relief and embraced her brother-in-law. "You guys look like you went ten rounds, but those two look worse!"

She kissed him, then he saw her favoring her left wrist. "Laurie, did you hurt your hand, let me see?" he asked. A.J. made a sound of anger as he and Rick saw it was red and swollen. "Who did that to you, sis?" he said tightly.

"When I first came to the house and Hawk grabbed me and tried to stop me from warning Robin. He's the one who hit Robin, he was trying to pass himself off as Ian when he came in and when I saw him, I was so angry I told him I was going to get the police. Rick, how could they do that to their own cousin?" Laurie's voice shook.

"I don't know, darlin', but they'll never come near our family again, see?" he replied, as Ron and his men led the battered Redferns away.

"Thank you, Rick, when I heard what they did to our baby…." She paused, shuddering, then tried to smile as he kissed her. "I'm going to need to do some "kissing and making it better" for you, my love."

"Then you'll have to start now, princess." Rick chuckled, just as a familiar voice sounded in back of them.

" Dad? Are you all right?" A battered Ian approached, with Robin clinging to him with one arm, holding Petey with the other. She saw her father's disheveled appearance and cried, "Pop!"

Relieved, Rick embraced her. "It's all over, honey. Ian, are you all right? Laurie told me Hawk bragged about taking your place as you came in the house. Is that when he took your shirt?" he asked.

He nodded, then swallowed hard. "Pop, I can't believe they were trying to frame me for abusing Robin, what could they gain?"

Rick spoke up as Laurie pulled a handkerchief from her purse and dabbed at a cut above Ian's eye.

"Jason thought your grandfather would disinherit you for beating Robin, then he would get a cut of the Chief's money. From what I overheard, Hawk just wanted Robin for himself, "

Robin shook her head then put her arm around her husband. "Ian, I'm sorry I thought you'd ever hit me, I heard you call my name and then when I smelled the alcohol and heard the cussing,…." He stared, shamefaced as she added, "But every time I tried to talk to you, you shut me out and you yelled at me and I didn't know what I'd done…"

" No, oh no, honey." Ian interrupted her, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I love you so much but … I wasn't honest with you. I didn't get put on medical leave for hurting my leg, my hours were cut and I was too ashamed to admit it. I didn't want you and Petey to go without, and then when I heard the hotel call to offer you part time work…I felt like a failure not being able to support you."

"Ian Thomas Whitecloud, this isn't the 1950's; you are not expected to shoulder all the financial burdens in this family." Robin's eyes flashed, then softened as she saw Ian sigh.

"I know, honey, and I love you for standing up to me. I was feeling so low, I forgot what Father Nick said about sharing trouble instead of fighting it myself."

Suddenly both Robin and Ian were hugging and crying with relief, and at once A.J. said "here, you're going to squish my nephew!" Robin handed him her son, who started laughing at the faces A.J. pulled.

At that Rick took the opportunity to put his arm around Laurie and start walking her toward Captain Johnson's cruiser.

"Time we let them handle things themselves, sweetheart. I'm taking you to get your wrist checked out." He told her, forestalling her protest. He was surprised by her putting her good arm around his neck and kissing him, then she gazed at him.

"How did I marry such a smart man." She said in a soft voice, smiling up at him. A.J. made a groaning noise in back of them, then said "This is where I came in! "

Grinning, Rick told him, "go home to your own sweetheart, I'm sure Petey would like to see the kids."

He then kissed Laurie back, "I was smart enough to marry my heart's desire, that's what. And my desire is to make sure my sweet girl is all right, okay?"

He saw her eyes well up, then she whispered "Si."


	5. Chapter 4

"All right, Laurie, I'm glad you and Rick know what happened and how your own agreement to talk issues over together worked against you this time." Father Nick began, smiling at her and Rick.

Rick grinned sheepishly back at him, his fingers lightly grazing his wife's bandaged hand as they sat in a lounge at the Cultural Center.

Their old friend had decreed that Laurie and Rick needed to see where their parenting decisions had both helped and hurt, and that both Robin and Ian and Ramona and Robbie needed to be present. "I know you four need to see that while your folks have good communications skills and don't fight very often, disagreements do happen that need to be talked about. Sometimes you do need to try something different."

"Nick, I guess we're never too old, I mean, mature…." He groaned at Robbie's snicker, then felt Laurie squeeze his hand as he finished "to learn."

"Father, I have to say they helped us." Ramona spoke seriously, then blushed at the look Robbie gave her.

"If you mean with Angelina, I'm glad, Ramona, because sooner or later she'll come to terms with her behavior." Father Nick said soberly.

Rick sighed, he couldn't believe Ramona's mother refused to admit she had a problem. The only thing she admitted to was not liking Robbie's job. His son had firmly informed his mother-in-law that she was to treat him with decency in front of his son, and so far she was behaving herself.

"Well, Rick, I want you and Laurie to repeat that exercise I had you do at your engaged encounter; except no smooching!" the older man ordered, winking at the others.

Rick frowned, then remembered with a start what he was talking about. Trust, it was about trust and knowing the other person was always going to be there for you.

He already knew what he wanted to do, and as he stood up then pulled Laurie up in front of him, he tried not to smirk at their friend.

"Okay, Rick, back up a bit. There, that's good. Okay, honey, close your eyes." Father Nick continued.

"Just remember to relax, then let yourself fall. Rick's there."

Rick guessed Laurie smiled at Father from his expression, as he nodded approvingly then said "Okay, let yourself go."

Rick held out his arms and caught his wife carefully as she fell backwards, then he turned her to face him as she opened her eyes.

"You always catch me, darling." she whispered, then put her arms around his neck as he replied, "Always, sweetheart." and kissed her.

Amid a suspicious sniffing noise from Robin and Ramona, Father Nick grumped "What did I say, Rick?"

"You said no smooching, you didn't say no kissing." Rick returned smugly, then laughed as Laurie teased "Father, you didn't say no hugging, either." as he sat down then pulled her into his lap.

"Never mind, at least your children mind me." The priest sighed, then grinned as Robbie added "this is one exercise I'm going to like repeating!"

Just then a knock at the door interrupted him. As Father Nick turned, Chief Joseph appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Nick, but we have a problem." His stern face caused Rick's stomach to drop as the elder entered the room then closed the door.

"What is it?" Father asked, then blanched as Chief Joseph told them, "Hawk Redfern killed his brother in jail, then escaped in the van that came for Jason's body."

"No, I don't believe it!" Ian burst out, then the chief nodded as Robbie put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my son. You should know that Jason told a guard before he died how sorry he was to have hurt you and Robin. He gave us warning at least what his brother was threatening to do. He's headed after you."

"No, Chief, he wouldn't!" Robin clutched at Ian, who realized how upset she was and visibly tried to calm down. "Robin, it's all right, he won't get to us, the police'll catch him before that!" Ian put his arm around his wife, and she quieted somewhat.

"You bet they will, son." Rick attempted to put some confidence in his tone. He saw the expression on his daughter's face and was relieved to see she was listening to him.

"In the meantime," Father Nick had his action face on, the one Rick had seen twice before. "Let's get everyone to the ranch, it'll be much safer for the children as well. Sorry, Joe, too many ways in here." He added apologetically to the Chief.

"Good thinking, my friend." Chief Joseph permitted himself a small grin and Rick felt his own tension ease.

"Well, okay, Simon/Whitecloud house party time starts now." Robbie said, to his father's relief, then Laurie got up to drop a kiss on her son's cheek as she asked "Darling, can you call Ron and let him know where we'll be? We'll go get Petey and LaLa from the nursery."

"Good idea, Laurie." Rick waited until she and Robin and Ramona had left the room before quietly telling the other men, "someone needs to contact Chief Pete, he needs to be aware in case Hawk targets him."

"I'll call him, he can also notify his brother's family about Jason." The elder answered, then a familiar voice interrupted, "I already talked to Pete, he'll meet us at the ranch."

Rick couldn't hide his gratitude at the sight of Oscar, "I'm glad you're here, Dad. We're just waiting for Laurie and the girls. They went to get Petey and Lala, Andy's with Angelina today."

Suddenly he got a cold feeling in his stomach. "Dad, which way did you come just now?"

"Through the Scott Trail side, why, oh!" the older man realized why Rick asked him.

"I don't know, something's wrong, Robbie, turn on your transmitter!" he managed, fear coursing through him as he "heard" Laurie cry out, "Rick, he's here! He's threatening Robin with a knife!"

Laurie's heart was beating a mile a minute as she faced the wild-eyed man who had her daughter by the arm and a blade against her neck. One minute they were fetching the baby's diaper bag and LaLa's toys while Ramona took the children to the lobby, the next…..it was her vision come to horrible reality. Unless she could figure out a way to change it…

"Let her go, she's never hurt you, Hawk." She said with false bravado. If she even stopped to think what could happen to her little girl, no she wouldn't .

"I won't hurt either of you if I get what I want. Now, move!" the murderer ordered. Pushing Robin into her mother, he held his weapon in readiness as he grabbed Laurie's shoulder and made them walk side by side in front of him.

As they left the children's area, Laurie heard Rick "call" to her. "Sweetheart, where are you?"

"Hawk is making us go in front of him, we're going down the hall to the back of the building." She explained, then saw an opportunity to get away ahead.

"Rick, we're coming to the Library corridor, we're going to make a break for it to the right, find us, love, please!" she "told" him.

As Hawk hesitated a moment to get his bearings in the unfamiliar hallway, Laurie murmured to her daughter "Run down the right corridor, Robin, when I tell you to."

Hearing Robin whisper back, "Okay, Mom." Laurie waited until they were abreast of some book carts, then she pushed her daughter forward. "Run!"

Jerking herself away from Hawk's grip, she grabbed a cart half full of books and rammed it into him, knocking him down. Not waiting to see if he was incapacitated, she raced after Robin into the darkened hall.

Barely able to see ahead of her, let alone her daughter running ahead of her, Laurie ran until an arm snaked out of nowhere and pulled her out of the hallway. Startled, Laurie opened her mouth to scream then felt a gentle hand holding her against a familiar shoulder.

"Dad?" she breathed, then felt her daughter's touch on her arm. "Mama." She whispered.

"Are you all right, baby?" Oscar's hushed voice bore a timber of anger.

"Yes, Dad, thank God you came." She quietly mouthed in his ear, then stood quietly as they heard footsteps and loud voices, then Rick's furious voice ordering Hawk to freeze. "Rick, Robin and I are safe, Dad found us." she relayed to him.

Relief flooded Rick as he stood, gun in hand facing the now cowed Hawk Redfern.

"Dad, Rob's on his way now." Ian rushed into the hallway, followed by Father Nick, then got a look at his murderous cousin.

"You! The lowest animal has nothing on you, Hawk! How could you kill Jason, then come after my mother and wife!" he yelled, then subsided as Father Nick put a strong hand on his arm.

The killer looked up at him, a snarl on his lips. "You've never been anything but a pathetic weakling, a white man's puppet! Your mother's dead, at least mine is real! I'm a warrior, and no jail will hold me. Just wait, Ian, you'll be sorry, and so will you!" Hawk glared at Rick then looked past him as Oscar brought Laurie and Robin into the hall.

Just then Rob Gomez came and took Redfern away, causing Rick to release a sigh of relief. "Come here, darlin." He held out his arms and Laurie hugged her father, then went to embrace him.

"I'm proud of my girl, did you take him out with a book cart?" he asked then grinned as she nodded.

"Yes, Rick. It was all I could think of, but it only slowed him up. If Dad hadn't pulled us out of harm's way…." Rick tightened his embrace. "My brave Valkrie." He whispered, then kissed her gently.

"Ahem…." Oscar pretended to be embarrassed at the display of affection. "Why don't we all go home, Nick, I'm sure you could use a beer!"

"Don't mind if I take you up on that!" Nick agreed, seeing Ian and Robin holding tightly to one another.

As the older men went on ahead, Rick and Laurie hugged their daughter and Ian, then leaning her face against Rick's, Laurie whispered, "Take me home, my love. I need to show my knight how much his princess loves him."

"Yes, my lady . Anything you want." He grinned, then turned as she let out a soft giggle.

Rick saw that Robin and Ian were likewise engaged, then smiled as Robbie came in with Ramona to tell them the children were loaded and ready to go.

"Okay, son, you go ahead and make sure your uncles don't burn down the patio with the barbeque", Rick quipped, taking Laurie by the hand and seeing that Ian and Robin were ready to go.

As the Simons left the building, Rick looked back at the cultural center, then saw a transparent figure.

"There's Kasey." He said in her ear. Laurie nodded, then took Rick's hand and led him to stand in front of her.

"Thank you, Grandmother. You were right." Laurie softly told her, then the spirit smiled.

"Just remember." she said, then faded away.

"Remember what, darlin'? Rick was puzzled for a moment, then it dawned on him.

"She knew we had a fight? What did she say?"

"That you would come back to me, and that I would know what to do about telling you about things." Laurie put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Always, Laurie, always." He kissed her cheek, then heard "Come on, Pop, you and Mom can do that at home!"

"All right, all right, Robbie, Geez!" Laughing, husband and wife ran to join their children.


End file.
